Aurora's Cottage
Aurora's Cottage (also known as Woodcutter's Cottage) is a small cottage in the forest where Princess Aurora was raised in order to be protected from Maleficent in the 1959 film, Sleeping Beauty. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty Nothing is known about the cottage, except that it once belonged to a woodcutter who left it for unknown reasons. After it was abandoned, the three Good Fairies occupied it as a hiding place for Princess Aurora to keep her safe from Maleficient's curse. When the cottage is first seen, Aurora (under the name of Briar Rose) is seen singing happily while cleaning her window sill. When her "aunts," Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, want to plan a surprise sixteenth birthday party for her, they send her away to get some berries, and while in the woods, she encounters the handsome Prince Phillip. Meanwhile, the fairies are preparing the birthday cake and the dress without magic in order for Maleficent not to find them. However, it doesn't go so well as they hoped, so they decide to use magic very carefully. In the process, Flora and Merryweather fight over which color the dress should be (Merryweather wants it to be blue while Flora wants it to be pink), causing the attention of Maleficent's raven, Diablo, who's in search of Aurora, find their hideout. When Aurora returns, the fairies wish her happy birthday and finally tell her of her true status as a princess. They also tell her that she won't be able to be with the stranger she met in the forest since she's betrothed to Prince Phillip (ironically, the stranger she met in the forest, is in fact, Prince, Phillip). Aurora's shocked of the information that was kept hidden from her for sixteen years, still can't believe she won't be able to see the handsome man she met. Angry and upset, she runs into her room and cries on her bed. The last time the cottage appears is when Prince Phillip is on his way to meet the girl he met in the woods (not realizing that it's Princess Aurora). When he goes inside, he's captured by Maleficent and her goons, as Diablo informed Maleficent of Aurora's hideout. When the fairies arrive at the cottage, they are shocked to find Prince Phillip's hat left on the floor. Realizing he has been taken to the Forbidden Mountain, scared but determined, they go to the Forbidden Mountain to rescue him, for he's now the only one who can save Aurora with True Love's Kiss. Maleficent The Cottage had appeared in the film and like before it is where the Fairies are hiding Aurora and assumed human forms to take care of her. Unlike in the original, Maleficent somehow finds the Baby Aurora at the cottage with Diaval quite easy. She takes a look through an opened window and looks down on the infant princess who smiles at her instead of being frightened despite Maleficent's appearance. For sixteen years, Maleficent watched over Aurora as the Fairies are very incapable of watching over the princess through Diaval who would visit her in the Cottage often to take care of Aurora. On one occasion, Maleficent conjured a little rain and thunder inside the cottage on the three Fairies just for little fun. Descendants 3 Audrey used the cottage as her hideout, and as she watches the arrival of the VKs through the scepter, she sees that Mal has broken her spell, and has teamed up with Uma. Stil watching them, she traps Chad in a closet after ignoring his pleas to reason with her. Once the gang was together they went to the cottage to find that Audrey is gone and discover Chad who is shaken and promptly flees realizes Audrey is gone. Gallery Aurora's cottage graphic 4.png a-cottage-in-the-woods.jpg Cottage.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4132.jpg|The chimney during Flora and Merrywhether arguing while changing the colour of Aurora's dress Maleficent-(2014)-95.png|The cottage in the film ''Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-231.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-298.jpg|Cottage concept art Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1901.jpg Trivia *It's unknown what happened to the cottage after Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather took Princess Aurora back to her parents' castle. *Aurora's Cottage was once planned to be constructed in the Fantasyland Expansion in Walt Disney World, which would have served as a new meet and greet location for Princess Aurora, where guests could have celebrate her birthday but was replaced alongside Cinderella's Château and Pixie Hollow, by the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. *When Flora and Merryweather are changing each other into blue and pink, respectively, with their wands, they forget to block the chimney. When the raven arrives, he looks down the chimney, out of which pink and blue magical streams are shooting. He gets hit with both, however, does not change from his natural black color. This proves that to alter the color of anything, the magic has to be established on clothing or a fabricated surface. *While preparing for Briar Rose's birthday party, the three fairies lock the front door. When Briar Rose returns from picking berries, the door is not locked. Category:Homes Category:Sleeping Beauty locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Maleficent locations Category:Cottages Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Descendants locations